Island of Monsters
by The 21st Doctor
Summary: A boy named Kevin wakes up with a girl shaking him. He then goes to a village and finds out that they were on an island with no memories of why they were there or anything of their past lives. To get home they have to climb up a mountain fighting 50 floors of monsters and Guardians. This is a spin off of Sword Art Online with new characters but a similar story line. Hope you enjoy


**Day 1, The Awakening**

Hello?... Hello? I opened my eyes. There was a girl shaking me awake. "Who are you?" she asked. She had fierce green eyes, blond hair, with light skin, some light battle armor and a rapier at her side. "I don't know" I said sitting up.

"All I remember is waking up here." I said. "Why do you have a sword and battle armor?" "These lands are infested with tons of monsters." she said. "My name's Clara by the way." "Hi Clara, I'm Kevin where are we?" "Well, nice to meet you Kevin. We don't know our exact location but we know we are on an island. We found a letter nailed to a tree saying that if we get to the top of the mountain in the middle of the island, then we can go home. But any of us who get killed along the way, well, let's just say, this isn't a game. The letter said that once we got to the mountain, there would be some sort of guardian. The mountain is too steep to climb so we have to go through the door he is guarding. after that we have to go through 49 floors to get to the top. There will be a guardian at the end of every floor."..

Then she said "We should probably get back to the town before night falls. .Certain monsters come out during the night that are much more deadly than the normal monsters. The town is a little ways so we can talk on the way. By the way, you should take this." She handed me a sword. It was about three feet long with a plain looking handle and a sharp edge. "Its just a basic sword with no special powers but it will keep you alive for a while." "Thank you. Can you teach me how to use it?" I asked. "Sure." She said.

We started walking and she saw a monster in the trees. "There" She said. She charged the monster and I ran to catch up. The monster looked like a tiger but it was green instead of orange and had claws about a foot long each. Plus it had another eye in the middle of it's forehead and a snake for a tail.

"We call that monster a Manticore. Its a pretty low leveled monster. Basically what you want to do is when it charges, put your sword like this." She put her hands on her sword and held it close to her head with the blade across her body and she stood sideways. "You want to hit the claws and push them to the side, then bring the final blow like this." The monster charged and she caught it's claws, pushed them away, then brought her rapier down for the final blow. The monster disintegrated and in its place was a pile of coins and one of it's claws.

"The coins are what we use for money here and the claw is just an item that can be put onto a necklace or made into a dagger of some kind." She put the coins into her side bag and gave me the claw. "Here. This is what remains of the first monster you saw. Let's keep moving." She said as she put away her sword.

We kept walking and a little while later another Manticore appeared. She left this one to me. It took a couple of tries but I finally killed it. "For some reason that felt natural, almost like I had done it before." "That is what happens. The island helps a little by leading our sword like the sword skills in Sword Art Online if you ever watched it. so far it seems to be pretty similar to it." She said.

We made it to the village without any more interruptions. I had five coins from the Manticore I killed to buy a bag with. Then I went to one of the houses. The people there were very friendly and gave me a house for free. They said that there only concern was to help people to get to the top of the mountain. So now I had a house with a Manticore claw hanging on the wall, a bed, a fire pit with a pot, a few pillows, and a blanket. The rest I would have to buy on my own. "I will meet you in town tomorrow. Get some rest. Its going to be a busy day." Clara said and went to her own house. I layed down on the bed, covered myself with the blanket and fell asleep almost immediately.


End file.
